The Alpha Fight
by nelamtr
Summary: Max opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she caught from the corner of her eye as Alec grabbed Zack by the collar of his shirt. Both transgenics were battered. Their bodies a bloody picture of beauty and perfection.


**A/N: This is a Stand Alone Fiction. Sequel Coming Soon. Yes Max is out of character but then again the changes fit the story.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned DA, do you actually think it would be off the air? I only own my original characters**.

**THE ALPHA FIGHT.**

**Flashback:**

_Alec cracked his knuckle with a smirk._

_Zack took him by surprise and grabbed him by the throat. Max shoved the second Steelhead out of the way._

"_Zack!" Max screamed as she blurred over to them._

_Zack held Alec midair by the throat with one hand and pulled a gun with the other. He leveled the gun at Max._

"_Zack. It's me. It's Max." Max said as she moved slowly closer to him._

_A flicker of confusion passed over his good eye. "Who are you?" he asked._

"_Zack, it's me. Zack? It's Max." She repeated her voice almost crossing the line to a whisper._

"_You're an X5. Show me your barcode." Zack ordered._

"_Max, just show it to him already." Alec choked out._

_Max quickly turned around pulling her hair aside, she showed him her barcode._

"_Y__ou're 452. I know you. You're in my unit." Came his emotionless response. _

"_That's right. I'm Max." Tears slowly formed in her eyes._

"_Max." Zack said, tasting the name in his mouth._

"_Come on. Let's get you out of here." Max said._

_Zack glanced__ at the people on the ground. "__What about them? He asked._

"_They're not in our unit." Max said as she turned around._

_As they walked away Alec pulled himself back to his feet._

"_I'm fine." Ale said to no one in particular. Sarcasm dripping in every word._

_He rubbed his sore throat, sensing finger marks that were going to appear soon._

"_Guess its time for me to buy a turtle neck." He mumbled under his breath._

_**End of flashback. **_

Alec sat alone at Crash, slowly taking sips from his glass of scotch. The events of the morning repeating in his head over and over again. _I can't believe that I let my guard down . _ Alec snorted and took a long swing of his glass. He left enough money on the counter to cover for his drink and he stood up.

He grabbed his leather jacket and left the bar. As he got to the door Max and Zack were making their way inside. He nodded at them acknowledging their presence. Zack brushed his shoulder causing Alec to look him in the eye. Blue orbs meet hazel green orbs. A silent threat between them.

Alec walked out of Crash and waited in the back alley. His heightened sense of smell alerted him as Zack came out of the bar.

Zack stood there, leaning against the opposite wall. Arms crossed against his chest, eyeing Alec carefully up and down.

"494" Zack nodded.

"599" Alec nodded.

They both began to circle each other. Two wildcats circling their prey.

"Heard you were the best of the best in Manticore." Zack began taunting. "Just one flaw in your file, something that I would have never allowed to happen. Feelings before the mission."

Zack lashed a vicious punch directed to Alec's temple. Alec blocked it with his forearm while side stepping.

Alec smirked at Zack. His hand twisting around Zack's wrist and pulling it behind his back. Quickly he yanked the arm further back and closed his eyes in satisfaction when he felt the shoulder pop out of its socket.

Zack groaned in pain, and head-butted Alec in the face to make him loose his hold.

Alec staggered backwards and his grip in Zack's wrist loosened for a second. Zack took advantage of that split second to completely disentangle from Alec's hold and turned around with a kick directed to Alec's chest.

Zack's boot impacted Alec's sternum with enough force to send him sprawling to the wall.

Alec groaned as the air escaped his lungs because of the force he hit the wall with. As he gasped back some much needed oxygen inside he saw Zack pull his own shoulder back into its socket with a groan.

Blue eyes connected with hazel, and a dark smirk adorned Zack's features. He shook his shoulders loose and took a fighting stance.

Alec took his leather jacket off. He took his own fighting stance and motioned Zack over with his hand.

Both transgenics blurred towards each other in a blast of blows. Alec's fist connected with Zack's jaw in a vicious right hook. As the fist was retracting Zack's hand lashed and caught it and pulled Alec closer.

Alec took advantage of the momentum and aimed a roundhouse kick straight to Zack's ribs and smirked when he heard the crunch of bone.

Zack countered by grabbing Alec's leg and twisting it with all his might. Alec jumped and let himself be twisted in the air, his other boot connecting with Zack's temple.

Zack released Alec's ankle and Alec landed in all fours in the ground. Zack growled as he lashed a kick to Alec's midsection that sent him against the wall again.

Alec spit blood as he pulled himself up. His eyes glowing in the dark like a cat's.

Zack moved to the dark and his eyes glowed matching Alec's. Testosterone started to cloud the air as both males gave in to their animal sides.

A deep growl made its way out of Zack's throat and Alec countered with his own growl.

**Inside Crash-**

Biggs raised his head and looked to the door while he lined his shot on the pool table. He pursed his lips and scratched his recently erased barcode without taking his eyes off the door.

From the corner of his eye he saw Cece do the same and slightly turn her body to him. He cocked his head to the side and took his shot without even looking at the pool table.

"Aw man! How do you do that?!" Sketchy groaned as two stripped balls were sunk from the shot.

Biggs growled deep in his throat and shook his head trying to clear it. Cece left the table she was sitting on and Max frowned at them.

"You feel it to?" He asked Cece when she was within ear range.

Before Cece could answer Max got closer to them. "Guys have you seen Zack?"

Biggs turned again to the door and dropped the pool stick.

"Biggs? What's wrong?" Max asked looking over at him with concern.

"I'll be right back Max." He said as he headed to the door. He nodded his head to the two tense dark haired males leaning against the bar and they followed him.

" Aren't those Mike and Luke?" Max said grabbing Cece's arm and motioning to the two tall males following Biggs.

Cece shook her head and turned to Max with a smile.

"Its guys stuff Max, ignore them! Or you'll get a headache!" Cece said waving her hand in the air.

Max frowned and looked to the now closing door. A feeling of unease creeping down her spine. "Right." She said looking from the corner of her eye at the door.

**-Back outside-**

"Look for 494" Biggs barked at the dark haired guys the moment the door closed behind them.

The guys didn't even have the time to nod when the sound of flesh hitting flesh reached their ears.

The three transgenics blurred towards the sound and stopped in their tracks when they saw Alec and Zack tangled in a battle of lying limbs in the dark alley.

Zack punched Alec in the chest and did a vicious roundhouse kick that Alec barely had time to block. The force of the hit breaking Alec's forearm with a crunch.

Alec growled as he looked down at his now useless arm. A primal glint in his eyes as he raised them to Zack. "You actually think that this is going to slow me down?"

"It was worth a try." Zack replied as he raised his leg and launched himself at Alec again.

Both were X5s oblivious to the small audience that they were gathering as they were fighting to make a statement.

More transgenics came out of Crash. A few of them climbing to the rooftops to get a better view of the fight.

Max kicked the door open from Crash and looked around, anger written in her eyes as she stormed off to the two dark haired males that were previously with Biggs.

"Mike! What the hell is all this?" She screamed to the male as she spun him around to face her.

"Max? I'm not Mike, I'm Luke" He said his blue eyes narrowing at her scoffing face.

"Whatever! What's this?! Explain to me what the hell is everybody doing outside!" She barked tightening her grip in his arm.

His blue eyes dropped to her hand clamping his arm and then back up to her face. "If you let me go and say please, I might tell you" He said his voice mocking.

"Listen Luke I'm-" Her eyes connected with his and she was struck speechless as she saw them gradually change from blue to yellow. His gaze slowly making her weak.

"Tell me please." She found herself blurting softly out.

He slowly chuckled as he circled her. She her breath coming out in hollow gasps as she tried to follow him with her gaze.

"No" he said simply and her eyes halted.

"Wha-" She began but he hushed her.

He stood behind her and whispered to her ear. "Look in front of you Max, what do you see?" He said quietly.

Her gaze moved further ahead and she saw a blur of movement followed by the sound of a body hitting the pavement.

"A fight" She whispered.

He chuckled again and looked ahead. "Good girl." He said.

Max slowly shook her head trying to clear the fog that was clouding her senses. Her eyes still stuck ahead.

A body was thrown in her direction and she saw the crowd part. Zack's back was to her as he slowly raised himself back to his feet.

Surprise filled her brain and the fog was lifted.

"What the hell? Zack!" She screamed as she moved towards the crowd.

"No! Max stay here!" Luke said trying to get in front of her to get her back under his control.

Max met his gaze and anger clouded her eyes as she pushed him out of her way. Luke stumbled against the other dark haired male who barely caught him.

"She is stronger than she looks, my man." The guy said nodding in Max's direction.

Luke nodded. "Alec chose her good" He said as his eyes followed Max.

Biggs watched the fight with his arms crossed over his chest. His stance almost as if he were ready to pounce any minute.

Max shoved her way through the crowd and grabbed Biggs's shoulder, hastily turning him around."Biggs what the hell it's going on in here? Did the word exposure escaped your mind when you decided to allow this?!"

Her eyes moved to where Alec and Zack were entangled in a fury of punches and kicks and she couldn't help but wince when she caught sight of a particularly nasty double kick that Alec aimed to Zack's head.

"Alec get the hell away from him!" She yelled as she tried to get to Zack. But a pair of strong arms closed around her in a vice grip.

"Biggs let me go!" Max growled at him as she tried to kick him off of her.

Max growled again when she tried to punch him, but that blow never connected with its target. A delicate looking hand stopped the blow a mere inch from its destination. She turned to see Cece grabbing her wrist in a vice like grip.

"Cece..." Max began warning clearly written in her voice.

"Max, stop it and watch." The blonde female harshly snapped.

Max opened her mouth to retort but stopped when she caught from the corner of her eye as Alec grabbed Zack by the collar of his shirt and slammed him head first to the wall.

Both transgenics were battered. Their bodies a bloody picture of beauty and perfection.

A primal howl escaped Zack's lips as he tackled Alec to the ground in fury. Zack pinned Alec to the ground and tried to head-butt him. But Alec tried the same move at the same time. Both blows met with crushing force.

Both X5's grabbed their foreheads in pain and rolled away from each other in the floor .

"They are going to kill each other! Someone stop them!" Max yelled as she tried to get away from Biggs and Cece's grip.

She continue to struggle against the grips when Luke and the other dark haired male joined them, flanking at both sides of her, assessing if they had to intervene.

"Max" Cece began. "Don't you understand what's going on?"

"Understand? They are beating the shit out of each other like animals! What's there to understand?" She barked as she tried to get out of Biggs grip.

Luke chuckled to her left " Niners are something. Don't you agree Mike?" He said to the other guy.

Max's gaze moved from the fight to the dark haired male that only shook his head with a smile. Her gaze met his and he looked away avoiding it.

"You" She said to him. "Tell them to let me go"

He turned to her and raised his eyebrow his chocolate gaze meeting hers again. " 'Scuse me?"

Max managed to wiggle herself out of Biggs's grip and lunged for the fight. But four pairs of arms managed to take a hold of her before she could get far. Max managed to get a kick to Cece's midsection and the blonde punched her.

"Bitch." Max spat her teeth bare in a hiss.

"It's a fucking Alpha Fight!" The blonde hissed back to Max's face.

"About damn time you told her!" The chocolate eyed male said as he locked his arms around Max's waist and his eyes returned to the fight.

"Cece you better make them let me go or there will be some serious consequences" Max warned, her temper getting the best out of her.

"They will let you go the moment the fight ends." Cece said as her eyes drifted back to the fight. Both males again dropped into fighting stances bloodied and panting heavily.

"Are you crazy!? They will kill themselves if they are not stopped!" Max struggled again, but it was effortless against the three males that had her pinned.

"They _might _not kill themselves. They are just fighting to place each other into their respective places. If 599 is smart enough he'll know when to stop the fight." Cece said.

Max glared to the blonde. "What you mean by_ if_ 599 is smart enough. Why don't you say if 494 is?"

Cece looked at Max and shook her head. "Because Alec is _our _Alpha and he is defending his title."

Max snorted. "Alpha my ass. That screw up cant even take care of himself."

Cece concentrated on the fight. "You are not giving him enough credit." She smiled as Alec struck Zack's chest with a mean assed punch.

Max snorted again. "As if !" Her eyes wandered to the fight again as Alec packed a mean uppercut to Zack's jaw that sent him sprawling backwards to land at Max's feet on his back, his chest heaving for breath.

Zack coughed and slowly rolled onto his stomach as he regained his breath. He pulled himself on his knees while bracing his chest with his forearm and looked up at Alec, Zack lowered his head in respect. Like a wolf to his alpha. Exposing the back of his neck to Alec.

Alec smirked as he nodded and with his good arm offered Zack a hand to stand up. Zack accepted it without questions. He clamped Alec's shoulder and whispered. "You better take care of her. She deserves an Alpha"

Alec nodded as he helped Zack walk and handed him over to Cece. She walked past Max with Zack. The moment Zack was through the door going back inside with Cece, the males released Max.

Luke and Mike looked over at Alec and slowly took a step backwards before slowly lowering their heads in acknowledgment to him. He nodded at them and his eyes moved past Max without meeting her gaze. He met Biggs gaze and smirked at his friend as he walked away.

Biggs started to turn and walk away when a small hand clasped his arm.

"What the hell was that all about?" Max growled.

Biggs looked down at the small hand and grabbed her hand, hard crushing her hand in his. "Listen Max." he began. "That was a demonstration of power, so to speak and we are well capable of doing that and worse. I suggest you to never touch me like that again. I might not do anything to you, but Cece might." He released her hand and went away.

Max looked at his departing back, a million questions forming in her head. A soft step behind her had her wheeling around to find herself face to face with Zack.

She touched his face lightly, he small hand right over his swollen left eye "Max" he whispered.

She looked at his eyes and something in her head screamed. _Not worthy._

She looked at a pair of blue orbs, hope written all over them. And she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand in attention. She turned to see Alec moving back out of Crash with a brunette on his dangling off his arm and she felt a ping of jealousy on her chest. _MINE. _Her instincts screamed.

**THE END.**

**A/N2: Modifications, revised and all ! Reviews are always welcome. I don't promise that the continuation will be up soon since, I have to check it and re-check it again to be sure it feels good. I am ashamed that the story had been posted before with so many mistakes. I apologize for all of it and hopefully this baby is better. If there are many mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me.  
**

**Thanks to everybody who is taking their time reading it. Eventually you will get the second part.**


End file.
